My Not-So-Tiny Problem
by LyonAndJuviaForever
Summary: Cana is moving away and her friends threw her a surprise fairwell party. But something happened there that would change her and a certain someone's life forever. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1 FT High

Summary: Cana is moving away and her friends threw her a surprise fairwell party. But something happened there that would change her and a certain someone's life forever.

Author's Note: This is my first attempt in making a fanfiction so if it sucks or anything please remember that this is my _first ever _fanfiction. English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any spelling errors! This couple pairing reached me through a frickin daydream and I was like, "O. M. G. I NEED TO MAKE A FANFICTION BASED ON THEM!" And then I saw how there was already some people who made fanfictions based on them so who cares?! I might not be the first but I'm _sure _that I'm not the last one! I hope.. You would probably thought that based by my username that I would be making a gruvia fanfiction but I'm planning to do that another time. So… I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! And enjoooooyy!~ Oh and btw, this is an AU fanfiction (Alternate Universe) So there will be a _lot _of OOC!

My Not-So-Tiny Problem by GruviaFanGirl

Cana's P.O.V

I woke up smelling the scent of beer and dragged myself downstairs seeing my parents making out on the couch _'eww.. get a room.. gosh!'_ I thought to myself. Trying to erase that image out of my mind, I grabbed 2 bottles of beer and drank it until there was no more left in the bottle. "Caaaaannaaa!" I heard a familiar voice.. oh god.. It was.. It was.. "Cana! Your friend.. ermm.. *rubs head* Juvia was it? Yes! Juvia! That was her name!" Said my mom, Cornelia. "Cana-chan! Do you want to walk to school together?" asked Juvia with her hair in her usual beachy waves. "Sure Juvia!" I replied to her with a small smile on my face. "I'm leaving to school now okay mom and dad!" "Yes, be careful Cana!" said my dear father, Gildarts.

We walked side by side and enjoy the shining sun on our faces. I saw Juvia's face looking bright pink and I just realized, Is Juvia blushing? That only means one thing, "Gray-sama!" yelled Juvia as she sprints quickly to Gray that _was _talking to Natsu and Gajeel until she interrupted him. "Ju-Juvia?! I told you to call me Gray! _Just _Gray! And good morning to you, Cana." Said Gray as he blushed looking at Juvia hugging his right arm. "B-but, Gray-sama. Gray-sama saved Juvia from those pickpockets not so long ago, remember?" said Juvia pouting wich I thought was pretty damn cute. "Juvia, that was 2 years ago! I said don't mention it!" said Gray with a half yelling tone while he was blushing. "Really?! It felt only like yesterday.." Juvia started to gaze off to her own world again as me, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel just kept on walking trying to ignore the bluenette while she looked like she was having a blast in her own little world *chuckle*.

We walked to our school, Fairy Tail High. Outside of the school gates I saw something that I thought I would _never _see. Erza Scarlett, our strict class president looking down on her phone _blushing_. Gray and Natsu giggled a little bit _too _loud while Gajeel let out a big groan. "Good morning, Erza-san" I said trying to keep my cool. "Gah! How long have you been there?! I-I-I mean good morning to you too, Cana-san!" Said Erza while her face looked almost as red as her hair. I walked to my locker and unnoticingly stared at the blonde guy standing next to Freed and Evergreen. _'Wh-who is that guy?' _

Laxus' P.O.V

'_Uuh.. why is that brunette chick staring at me? Rude..' _I thought to myself. "Yo brunette chick with the red bag! Stop staring at me! How rude!" I half yelled at the girl who looked like a younger classmate of mine. "I-I wasn't staring! And my name is Cana!" said the girl while her face looked like a tomato *giggle* "You were staring at me.. what? You think I'm hot is that it?" I said with a big grin on my face. "Pfft.. whatever! Don't be so vain blondie! You're almost as hot as ice you jerk!" She said with an even more tomato-like face than before wich I thought was pretty damn cute..

Cana's P.O.V

I just stomped to my classroom trying to erase that rude blonde guy's image out of my head. _'Ugh! I wasn't staring! Was I? Whatever! I'm just gonna to my class and erase that jerk out of my head.. ugh! Where's my class anyway?! Oof!' _Suddenly I bumped into a familiar face. Lucy Heartfillia, the girlfriend of the school's former playboy, Loke and also one of the richest girls in my school. "Oh! Cana-san! I am soo sorry! I didn't see you there! Here let me help you gather your books!" Said Lucy trying to gather all of my books and then handed all of them to me. "Oh it's okay Lucy. It was also my fault. I wasn't paying attention.. sorry.." I said with an apologetic tone in my voice. "It's okay Cana! I wasn't focusing on the road aswell! I was thinking about something that has been bothering me for awhile now." Said Lucy, she was staring to the ground with a sad look in her eyes. I was beginning to wonder on what was bothering Lucy's mind until the bell rang.. _'Oh _crap _I forgot that I had to go to class! And I still haven't figured out where it is!'_

Laxus' P.O.V

'_Hey! Isn't that the girl I saw this moning? Her name was Cana right? What's she doing? She's supposed to be in class!' _I thought to myself looking at the confused Cana. "Hey, you need help finding your class or are you just skipping class? I would totally support both!" I said with an evil smirk. "Yeah.. I sorta need help.. after the 2 years I've been here, I still don't know where art class is!" She said with a cute little smile. "That's where I was going, wanna walk there together?" I said. "S-sure.." She said while blushing. _'Hehe.. cute..'_

AN: DO YOU LIIIIKE IT?! Leave a review below and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2 The News

Author's Note: Thanks so much to ZombieChick and MooMooGirl123 for reviewing my fanfic :D It gave me a big smile because it was my first fanfic EVER! I love you guys! 3

Chapter 2 "The News"

Cana and Laxus are strolling down the halls until they saw a door saying 'ART 101' and then Laxus stopped and looked at Cana. "Well, here we are! You wanna go first or what?" said Laxus. "Er.. okay! Thanks!" said Cana tugging in her blouse. She gets in the class while Laxus followed behind her and the teacher gave them a smirk. "My..my..my.. Laxus and Cana huh? I would _never _have guesed that you two were *chuckle* a couple!" Said Reedus staring at the two students _blushing_. "R-Reedus-sensei! You got it all wrong! We're _not _a couple! Heck I would rather date a cow than date _her_! No offence Cana." Said Laxus "None taken." Replied Cana. "Well okay then. If you say so *giggle*" Said Reedus still smirking. "Okay now class! Today we are painting each other! I will assign your partners and then you can start painting!" said Reedus. "*clears throat* Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, Aries and Loke, Wendy and Romeo, Laxus and Cana - " "W-wait.. _what_?!" Said Cana interrupting Reedus. "Is there a problem Cana?" asked Reedus. "Why am I paired up with _him_?!" asked Cana with a yelling tone. "Cana, stop yelling. Just start painting and no more complaints, okay?!" Said Reedus while giving a 'you got it' glare at Cana. "Y-yes Reedus-sensei" said Cana.

They started painting each other and Reedus decided to go take a nap on his desk. _'Wow.. I guess I never noticed how beautiful Cana is..' _thought Laxus while staring at his painting _blushing_. "Hey Cana, Reedus-sensei is asleep. Do you wanna ditch with me, Juvia, Gajeel and Loke? You can come too Laxus." Asked Gray. "Actually, stripper. I can't go.. Levy is forcing me to stay." Said Gajeel. "Oh that sucks. So you in?" said Gray. "Sure! Let's head to the bar!" said Cana with a big smile. "You wanna come too Laxus?" asked Gray. "Sure whatever.." said Laxus. "Then off we go!" said Loke with a big grin.

They sneaked out of the classroom and went to a bar near their school. Apparently Juvia fainted because Gray held her hand so Gray is carrying the fainted Juvia to the bar. "So.. are you two dating?" asked Gray to Laxus and Cana. "What?! _No_! What about you and Juvia? You guys a thing or what?" asked Laxus. Gray blushes and walked faster. "Nnh.. Gray-sama?" Juvia mumbled and then opened her eyes. "*gasp* G-gray-sama?! Uhh Juvia is.. wha-wha—" and then she fainted again and her eyes turned into hearts. "Haha typical Juvia!" said Cana. "N-no we're not dating.." said Gray while he blushes even more *chuckle*

Cana's P.O.V

We came to a stop in front of a building that says 'Fairy Tail Clubhouse' It's a place for FT High students to come and drink their asses off!

Teachers knew about this place but are too stupid to shut it down. Lucky for me I guess!

"Hey Mira! Five beers please!" I said to a white haired girl with a long pink dress and a pair of flats. "Hello Cana, Gray, Juvia, Loke and… Laxus? Whaddya doin here? Visiting your gramps?" said Mirajane with a smile. "Naw.. I didn't graduate last year remember?" said Laxus. "Oh yeah! Bad grades right?" said Mirajane. Laxus just groaned, grabbed his beer and stomped to an empty table. "Pfft.. what's his problem?" I said "I don't know.. that guy is never in the same class as me but we talk sometimes.. according to Freed he's not really a cheerful guy. Now I can _clearly _see it" said Mirajane with a smirk.

Gray's P.O.V

Gosh.. wonder when Juvia is going to wake up.. I gazed at the fainted bluenette that is currently on the couch. "Nnh.. Gray-sama.. nnh.. thirty.. nnhhh.. children.. nnhh.. heehee.." mumbled Juvia. "Whoa.. whoa… _dafuq_ is she dreaming about?!" I yelled so loud that Juvia woke up, because she was startled she fell to the floor and rubbed her head. "Nnnhh.. oww.. Gray-sama.. where are we?" said Juvia. "Oh we're at the clubhouse!" said Loke with a smile. "Ooohh.. okay then. Mmm.. who carried Juvia here?" asked Juvia. "*clears throat* me.." I mumbled "Wha—G-Gray-sama?! *faints*" Juvia fainted again and we decided to just leave her.. _again _

Laxus' P.O.V

"Okay come on, the teachers might notice that we're gone and we wouldn't want that." I said and everyone excluding Juvia nodded. "Mira, are you coming with us?" asked Cana. "Yes I have class in just 30 minutes. I better head back aswell." Said Mirajane. We walked back to school and Juvia ran towards us while screaming something about the stripper guy.. bla.. bla..bla..

"Gray-sama! How dare you leave Juvia alone!" screamed Juvia that came jumping to Gray that caused the both of them to fall to the ground. "Urggh! Juvia.. you're so.. nhh… heavy!" said Gray trying to push Juvia off "ARE YOU SAYING THAT JUVIA IS FAT!" said Juvia. "No! What I'm trying to to say is.. _move bitch move_!" haha.. they started to argue and stuff like that and Loke, Mira, Cana and me just walked away..

- AFTER SCHOOL -

Cana's P.O.V

"Mooom! Daaad! I'm hoooome bitchees!" I yelled. "Hmm.. where are you guys?" I wondered as I searched every room in the house and saw nobody there. But then I walked towards my dad's private office and saw my dad and mom… _fighting _"I have to do this Cornelia! You should understand.. but I know that you will never understand.. " said my father bitterly.. and my mom

"No Gildarts! You cannot do this! You can't take her away from me! Please Gildarts! _Please_!" Her last words were shaky and I can hear her sobbing.. what's going on?

"You need help Cornelia! You will harm our child and yourself aswell! It's your own fault" said my father and I can hear his small groan. "Noo! Pleaase!" ' _she's crying.. she's.. broken.. what happened?_' I thought while looking down and then—"We're through! Goodbye… _Cornelia_"

"F-father.. what's happening? Why is mom crying?" I asked and unnoticingly tears were beginning to fall from my eyes and my cheeks are wet. I mean.. this morning they loved each other but now.. It's different.. the aure of the house went from happy _perfect _family to a sad depressing family sort of aura. "Cana.. your mother is a drunk maniac.. she will hurt you.. and I can't let that happen! We're moving, pack your stuff we're leaving in 3 days." I can't believe it.

Author's note: Love it? Hate it? Leave a review about it! :D_  
_


	3. Chapter 3 Not Gonna Leave

Chapter 3 Not Gonna Leave

Cana stood there in silence. Gildarts is staring at her with emotionless eyes. His face is covered with scars and it's obvious that he has been crying.

"Cana.. please say something.." said Gildarts with a worried look on his face just staring at his daughter's red eyes, wet cheeks and shaky arms.

"I-I don't know _what _to say.. but this morning—" said Cana.

"Was the morning that changed my life. Beer bottles scattered everywhere in the living room. Shards of wine glasses in the kitchen.. and your mother.. cigarette in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other." Said Gildarts with teary eyes.

"Are you sure those weren't the bottles of beer that I drank?" asked Cana with hope in her eyes.

"Maybe it is but it doesn't change the fact that Cornelia was drunk and wasted. She hit me for asking her to stop. She scratched and punched me for trying to take away the alcohol." Said Gildarts.

"I couldn't hit her.. I'm not that kind of man Cana.. I loved her.. I still do! I just wish that things weren't like this.. she was always an alcoholic before. Much worse than you. Much_ much _worse..." Said Gildarts while holding Cana's hands.

"I won't leave!" yelled Cana while sobbing. "Cana, you must! It's not safe! I don't want you to get hurt.." said Gildarts while caressing his daughter's hair. "NO! You can't make me! She's gonna be fine! It'll be the same!" yelled Cana.

Both of them could hear it. The sounds of crying coming from the office. "She's fine! She drank a little, _so what_?! She will stop." Said Cana falling on her knees and started curling up into a ball and cried.

"I hate seeing you like this Cana.." said a familiar voice.. _Cornelia.._

"I can't control myself.. alcohol.. is.. evil.. and it sucked me in.. just _go_!" For a second there. Cana thought that the voice was coming from Cornelia but then.. she realized that it was coming from her head.. her heart. The mother that used to be sweet and caring but now..

-THE NEXT MORNING-

*yawn* Cana rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and started dragging herself to the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror and saw bruises. Bruises that are caused by her own mom.

She brushed her long brown hair and ties it in a ponytail. She stepped in the shower and started wheeping for 20 minutes. She goes down for breakfast and sees her father asleep on the couch.

'_Where is she?_' She thought to herself.

She walked to the kitchen and saw her mom asleep on the floor with wine glasses and beer bottles surrounding her. *sigh*

Cana grabs some leftover pizza from the fridge and microwaves eat to heat it up.

"Nnnnhh… Cana?" mumbled Cornelia. "Cana? Cana?! _Cana_?!" She started screaming in her sleep and all Cana could do was stare at her with blank and teary eyes.

She walks to school and sees Juvia, Gray, Gajeel and Levy walking in the same direction.. _duh_

Levy turns and sees Cana. Levy ran up to Cana and immediately hugs her causing Cana and her to fall.

"Nnh.. good morning to you too Levy-san." Said Cana with a big grin on her face.

"Cana! I'm so happy to see you! Where were you yesterday?! You didn't go to school _or _the bar! A-and.. I was starting to get worried and I—" Levy started to cry but was stopped by Cana.

"Sssh.. Levy.. it's alright.. I'm fine! I wasn't feeling.. well. So I didn't go to school. I'm sorry for not telling you or the others." Said Cana and Levy started to smile. "Cana-san! Juvia is also glad to see you! Thank goodness that you're alright!" said Juvia as she started to hug Cana.

"Haha! It seems Cana has some admirers, eh?" A familiar voice.. "Laxus?!" said Cana with a surprise. "Why hello there, Cana." Said Laxus as he helps her get up from the ground.

"Where's your group?" asked Cana while raising an eyebrow.

"*sigh* Freed and Mira are walking together. So is Evergreen and Elfman. As for Bixlow.. he's over there talking to some girls we met on the way.." said Laxus gesturing to the guy that has three girls surrounding him.

"Oh.. I didn't know Bixlow was a player." Said Cana. "You'd be surprised.." said Laxus.

"Well, since you're here, let's walk together to school, kay?" said Cana.

"Sure whatever.." said Laxus with an emotionless face.

"Pfft.. men.." mumbled Cana.

.

.

.

They reached the school and walked to their lockers. "Ugh! Stupid locker!" growled Cana.

"Uh.. C-Cana?"

"Lucy? What's wrong? Have you been crying?!" asked Cana shocked.

"I-I-I saw.. Aries and Lo-Loke.." said Lucy while sobbing and hiding her face.

"Lucy.. what did they do?" asked Cana while trying to comfort the crying Lucy.

"They were hugging-" said Lucy. "Hugging?! That's it?! Lucy you shouldn't be so jealous all the time!" said Cana as she pushes Lucy out of her arms. "No! They were hugging and then they kissed! I didn't see what they did next because I panicked and ran to you! To seek comfort! Because you're my friend!" said Lucy whipping the tears on her face.

"Lu-Lucy.. you should talk to Loke.. tell him what you saw! Maybe it was a misunderstanding! You have to tell him.." said Cana staring at Lucy with a sad look on her face. " What if.. *sniffle* .. what if it's true?! *sniffle* I don't know what to do!" said Lucy starting to cry again.

"I-I don't know Lu.. erm.. walk away and tell him that it's over." Said Cana.

"I-I.. You're right!" said Lucy with a confident glare. "Thank you Cana!" said Lucy as she hugged Cana tightly. "D-don't mention i-it.. Lu, can you let m-me go now?" said Cana.

"Oops sorry *giggle*" said Lucy.

-AT LUNCH-

Cana's P.O.V

'_Hmm.. where should I sit?_' I thought until I looked over at Laxus' table and smiled. '_Hey there's Laxus! Maybe I should—No.. why would I sit with _him_?! Hmm.._' I looked around and saw Juvia waving her arm to me "Cana! Come sit with Juvia and the others!" said Juvia. "Sure!" I said and then I went to sit with Juvia, Levy, Mirajane, Lucy, Lisanna, Bisca and Erza.

"What's up?" I said to all of them. "Oh nothing really! We wanted to ask _you _the same question!" said Mirajane. "Wha-what do you mean?" I said nervously. "Why didn't you go to school yesterday?" asked Erza with a deadly stare. "I was sick okay?!" I said with sweat dripping down my face.

"We know that you were not sick!" said Bisca as she stares at me intensely, so intense that a made a loud gulp sound.

"Tell us the truth Cana.." said Juvia with a worried look in her eyes.

"F-fine.. I'll tell you.. I'm.. *gulp*" Everybody stared at me and started inspecting everything I did.

"Oh my gosh.. don't tell me.. *gulp* you're.. pregnant?!" asked Mira with a shocked look.

Everybody began to stare at me more intense. "Cana! Is this true?!" asked Levy.

"Wh-what?! _No_! How the fuck did you think I was—nevermind.." I said facepalming.

"Then what is it?!" asked Lucy.

"Listen.. I'm moving.. permanently.." I said looking down at my half eaten sandwich.

"Why?!" asked Lisanna. "I'm not ready to tell you.. I don't think I ever will." I said.

"If you don't wanna tell us then we respect that!" said Erza.

"Thank you Erza-san!" I said. Mirajane started to smirk and said, "Then we will have a party.. at your place!" she said pointing at me with a grin. "Me?!" I asked. "Yes of course! A fairwell party for our _best friend_ Cana Alberona!" She said hugging me tightly. "Well okay then.." I said.

.

.

.

Author's Note: Hiya! That was chapter THREE! Chapter four coming right up! :D


	4. Chapter 4 Truth or Dare? short chapter

Author's Note: I like writing for Laxana ;) I'm planning on making a Gruvia fanfic later, we'll see! Well.. here we go!

**Chapter 4 Truth or Dare?**

It was night time and rain wouldn't stop pouring down. Cana looked out the window while she waited for Mira and the others to come.

*knock* *knock*

"I'm coming!" said Cana wearing a green t-shirt, black leggings and white flats. Her hair was let loose and she was only wearing a baby pink lipgloss and a light shade of red blush.

Mirajane was at the door with some of her friends there.. which was about 25 people there.

"Uhh.. Mira.. that's a _lot _of people.." said Cana as she stared at all the people there.

But there was only _one _thing on her mind. '_Where's Laxus?_' thought Cana as she searched for Laxus all over her house.

"Hey everyone! Gather around! We're gonna play a game! Form a circle!" yelled Mirajane to everyone in the house.

Everyone formed a big circle in the middle of the living room.

"Okay! I'll go first! Gray! Truth or dare?!" asked Mirajane. "Uhh.. dare!" said Gray.

"Go kiss Juvia! On the _lips_!" ordered Mirajane. "What?! Ugh! Fine.." said Gray as he walks over to the blue haired girl with an aqua colored dress on.

*smooch* "Uh.. Gray-sama! Juvia.. I-I.. *faints*" Juvia fainted on the floor and everyone lets out a big sigh.

"Okay, Natsu! Truth or dare?" asked Gray. "Truth!" said the pink haired guy.

"Mmm… who do you think is the preetiest girl in this room..?" asked Gray.

"Easy! That's gotta be Lisanna!" said Natsu with a toothy grin on his face.

Lisanna blushed and looked away to Cana's direction. Cana was looking for Laxus but he was not found..

"Lisanna! It's your turn!" said Lucy nudging her from the left.

"Oh! Erm.. okay! Uhh.. Cana! Truth or dare?" asked Lisanna as she nudges Cana.

"Oh! Umm.. truth!" said Cana. "Okay! What are you thinking about right now? Are you looking for someone? Hmm? Who is it?" asked Lisanna while she raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh.. I'm.. looking for—"

*knock* *knock* *_slam!_*

"Whoa! Errmm.. sorry about your door, Cana" said Laxus as he scratched the back of his head.

"I—I—I… it's okay.." Cana was starting to blush and she looked away and hid her face.

"The party is on bitcheees!" yelled Bixlow and Evergreen as they throw alcohol bottles everywhere.

"Alcohol is not allowed in this house! Not anymore.." said Cana as she mumbled the last part and looked away.

"Oh _come on _Cana! Just a wee bit!" said Evergreen.

"F-fine!" Cana grabbed the bottle from Evergreen's hands and _that _was when truth or dare got _intense!_

"Okay! Okay! *hic* Whatta you- *hic* think about- *hic* Levy?" asked Cana nudging Gajeel.

"I think *hic* that she's *hic* haaaawwtt *hic* *hic*" said Gajeel as he started pulling Levy to the side and kissing her. Surprisingly.. Levy returned the kiss and they started heading to the bathroom.. _eww_..

"Okay! Now Juvia-chan! *hic* truth or *hic* dare?!" asked Mirajane pointing to the bluenette.

"Dare!" said Juvia. "Okay.. *hic* I dare you *hic* to kiss *hic*-" Juvia's eyes went wide and then—

"Lucy!" yelled Mirajane. "Wait.. _what_?!" Juvia and Lucy's eyes went wide and then— *smooch*

"Ugghh! Why did Juvia have to kiss _love rival_?!" asked Juvia with a deadly stare.

"Rules of truth or dare, _beyotch_!" said Mirajane.

Things started to heat up and then—

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Everyone chanted to Evergreen and Elfman.

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!" said Elfman. "W-wait wha—" *smoooooocchhh* It was a long kiss and everbody started to feel.. _uncomfortable_

"Okay we get it! Moving on.." the game went on and on and then..

"Spin the bottle!" yelled Erza.

"I'll go first!" said Juvia..

Bam! It landed on.. Lyon?!

"Lyon-sama! When did you get here?!" asked Juvia surprised. "I was here the whole time.." said Lyon.

"Oi! Who invited you here?!" yelled Gray as he transformed into.. 'battle mode' .. (A/N: -_-")

" Come here you little asshole! Don't you _dare _touch Juvia!" yelled Gray as he punched Lyon in the shoulder.

"Ouch! That actually hurts Gray. Well done.. we'll see what you can do about.. _this_!" Lyon screamed at him while he kicks Gray but missed it.

"Ha! Ha! You missed me!" Gray continues to taunt Lyon and they destroy some of Cana's possessions.. oops..

"*sigh* Why can't those two stop already?! We need to get on with the game here!"

.

.

.

"Who are you texting Lu-chan?" asked Levy looking at Lucy's constant typing.

"Oh! Umm.. nobody.. it's.. *sigh* it's no one.." said Lucy.

"What's wrong Lu-chan?" asked Levy hugging Lucy's arm.

"It's about Loke.." said Lucy staring at Levy with sad eyes.

"Loke? What's wrong with him?" Levy leaned on Lucy's shoulder and Lucy lets out a big sigh and pushed Levy away from her shoulder.

Lucy walked away and went to the bathroom.

"Oh Lu-chan. What happened?" … _silence_

.

.

.

"Okay! *hic* It's time for *hic* more **TRUTH OR DARE**! Who's in?!" Mira asked but nobody in the room said yes, all she could hear was **NOOOOO!**

Teehee~ 


	5. Chapter 5 When Our Life Changes

**Chapter 5 When Our Life Changes**

Cana's P.O.V

"Nnnh.. heavy!" I mumbled and saw **Laxus **on my bed! I tried to remember what happened last night but all I could remember was.. _alcohol_…

"Psstt.. Laxus! Wake up!" I started to panic and realized that I was naked and so was he.. that only meant one thing.

'_Last night was my fairwell party.._' I tried to shake him off of me but he wouldn't wake up!

"Laxus! Wake up!" He finally woke up and he was surprised aswell.

"Cana! We—I—" Both of us started to sweat and panic and—

"Cana? Are you in there?!" It was my old man! "Y-yes father! Don't come in! I'm putting on my.. clothes.." I looked for my clothes and tosses Laxus' pants to him.

"Escape through the window!" I whispered at him to escape and he ran to the window and jumped!

*thud*

"Are you ookkaaay?" I tried to keep my voice quiet while keeping my cool.

"Yeah! Cana, we need to talk about this later okay?" said Laxus.

"S-sure.." I looked away and started pacing back and forth.

I put on my clothes, a simple pink t-shirt and jeans, my hair in a messy bun and just a light shade of red lipstick.

'_Stop thinking about it.. stop it.. stop it!_' I hid my face with books as I walked downstairs and past my mother that's asleep on the couch.

'_Mother.. ugh.. L-Laxus I-I.. ugh! There's too much on my mind right now! Alcohol.. I need alcohol..'_ I thought and then glancing over to my mother and let out a big sigh.

"No.. I will stop drinking from now on.. I will stop.. I _promise_!" I mumbled to myself.

Dad came out of the kitchen carrying a plate of burnt pancakes and then he looked at me.

"Cana! I.. ermm.. I tried to cook and it's harder than it looks you know!" He said putting down a plate of pancakes on the tables and raised an eyebrow at me expecting me to do something.

"Well?" He said.

"Well what?" I was confused and he made an 'are-you-kidding-me?!' look at me.

"Sit down and enjoy the meal that I prepared for you! Atleast one bite! I wonder how Cornelia managed to make those awesome omelettes that we _used_ to have.." He said to me and I felt sad, sad because he reminded me of the happiness that I used to have..

*munch* *munch*

'_Blekh! This is disgusting!..'_ Then I glanced at my dad and just ate it anyway! '_The things I do for the people I love.. *sigh*_' Once I finished eating I excused myself from the table and grabbed my bag for the last day that I'm going to be in Magnolia.

I walked to school alone and saw Erza and Jellal holding hands and I just smirked and walked inside the building.

"Cana!" I looked behind me and saw Laxus running towards me. "What the fuck Laxus?! What do you _want_?!" I grunted and looked away until he grabbed my wrist.

"Cana.." He whispered to my ear and I just blushed, "FT Clubhouse, down the basement, 6 o'clock, don't be late.." He pushed me away and I blushed harder and then noticed that Mirajane was laughing and so was Juvia.

"Finally! I thought you guys would never date! Heehee.. when did it happen huh Cana?!" Mira laughed and Juvia placed her hand on my shoulder and whispered something, "That means you're no longer my love rival.. _good_.." She walked to Gray and I smacked Mira on the head playfully and she punched my arm and then continued laughing.

"Ugh! Mira! We are _not _dating!" I crossed my arms and walked away from the laughing Mira.

'_It wasn't even funny.. Mira has a weird sense of humor_' I thought.

I heard a voice from the girls bathroom and walked inside to find out who it was.

"Aries? Lucy? What are you guys doing here? Class started three minutes ago.." I rubbed the back of my head and Aries started to sob and Lucy ran to class and I raised an eyebrow at Aries.

" Aries.. what happened between you and Lucy?" I asked her even though I knew it had something to do with Loke.

"Please just leave me alone Cana-san.." Aries walked inside one of the bathroom stalls and I thought, '_It's best to leave them alone.. I guess.._'

-AFTER SCHOOL-

Laxus' P.O.V

I was waiting for a half an hour already and she was nowhere in sight.

I made a clink sound with my wine glass and looked around the place more.. no.. she was late.

I rested my chin on the table and turned on my mp3 player until..

"Laxus! Sorry I'm late.. I.. I was at a library with Levy and Lucy and lost track of time. Have you been waiting long?" The brunette asked me and I gave her a small smile and shook my head.

I took her hand and dragged her to the basement.

"We need to talk.. about last night.. we can't pretend that it didn't happen." I said and she looked away from me and started to sniffle.

"It didn't mean anything okay? We were drunk! Let's just move past this and stay friends.. _just _friends, okay?" Hearing her say that made me hurt a little, why? I don't know it just.. _does_.

"I know, I know, I just don't want us to be awkward okay?" She smiled at me and nodded.

"So.. why don't I go buy you something to drink?" I said and surprisingly she shook her head.

"No I can't! It's just that .. *sobs*" She began to cry and I didn't know what to do so I _hugged _her.

She felt warm and I actually _liked _hugging her.. so soft.

"Cana, what happened? Does it have to do with the reason that you're moving?" She gripped my clothes tighter and I knew that was it. "What happened?" I asked her and she sighed.

"My mother started to beat me up.." I was shocked and the next thing I knew, she was crying again curled up like a ball.

I sat next to her and hugged her tightly, "Sshh.. it's okay Cana.. it's okay.. let it all out. You're going to be _fine_, I promise." I could hear her whisper a 'thank you' and I mumbled a 'you're welcome' to her.

Cana's P.O.V

Being hugged by Laxus felt warm, cozy and just straight up _awesome_!

I stood up and so did he. I held his arm and brought him closer to me and then I gave him a small peck on the lips and it felt so tender, so warm, so soft..

And then as I started to pull away he started to deepen the kiss and I fell for that.

He pinned me onto the wall and started taking off my t-shirt and I started un-buttoning his shirt.

It went so fast but it felt _sooo good_.

'_Wait.. I just said that we should just be friends and then _this _happened! What the hell is wrong with me?!_' I thought to myself. After an hour, I pushed him off of me and I put on my clothes and looked at my watch.

'19:54 PM' She stood up and walked out of the building.

**Author's Note: Hi guyz! (Yes I did spell guys with a Z.. deal with it.) I would like to introduce you to Lexy! Say hello Lexy!**

**Lexy: Hi! My name's Lexy and I will show up in the story soon! I should've said this earlier.. but..**

**GruviaFanGirl does NOT own Fairy Tail or the characters in it! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

**Me: If I DID own Fairy Tail, Laxana would def be a reality :D I'm a FreedXMira shipper so I ship Laxana! Soo yeaah.. I'll post Chapter 6 tomorrow kay? Mkay. Say bye-bye Lexy!**

**Lexy: Byeee! Stay tuunee!**

**Me: Byeee! 3**


	6. Chapter 6 The Past Few Years

**Author's note: Thank you for those who followed this story! I love you all soo much! Will you please do the honors, Lexy?**

**Lexy: Hai! GruviaFanGirl does NOT own Fairy Tail or it's characters, Hiro Mashima does! She only owns me and the other OCs that will be in this chapter!**

**Me: If I owned Fairy Tail, Laxana would be cannon! ENJOY.**

**Chapter 6 The Past Few Years**

It has been five years since Cana moved away and everything and everyone (well most of them) changed.

The biggest change actually happened to Cana but.. we'll get to that later.

Right now, Cana walked while humming a song and something caught her eyes. She looked at the building and smiled, '_This is the right one!_' She thought to herself.

She stood infront of the steps and a beautiful woman walks out of the building. She had blonde hair that was in a bun and a beautiful blue dress on. The woman quickly hugged Cana causing them to fall.

"Geez Lucy! You've gotten.. nnh.. heavier!" Cana pushed Lucy off and Lucy quickly dragged Cana inside the building.

"Cana-san! You made it! I missed you _soo _much." Juvia Lockser stood infront of a mirror with a magnificent white dress on, her hair was loose and she was wearing a veil.

Yup, that was right. Juvia Lockser is getting married. To who you ask? To Gray Fullbuster, _duh_!

"Hello Juvia. Congragulations on getting married!" Cana hugged the bluenette and the bluenette responded with a big smile on her face. "Arigato, Cana-san."

There was five girls inside the room. Cana, Lucy, Juvia, Levy and Erza. Mirajane was at the kitchen preparing the buffet and so was Lisanna. Natsu, Gajeel, Loke , Freed and Laxus were helping the groom.

Bixlow was sick so he couldn't make it but oh well! Even the former principle of FT High was there! Makarov Dreyar, also known as Laxus' grandfather.

Cana changed into her bridesmaid dress, it was a simple strapless blue dress and her hair was in a bun just like Lucy's. She stood infront of the mirror with Juvia and gave her a small smile.

"I have to tell them.." mumbled Cana. The ceremony started with Macao playing the piano (Yes, he is capable of playing the piano) and Meredy the flower girl, spreading flowers all over the floor.

Juvia walked in and she was beautiful than ever! Everybody looked at the bluenette and gave her smiles and thumbs up wich made Juvia giggle a little bit.

Gray was staring at his future wife and smirked at her.

The wedding lasted for 3 hours until all of them decided to head to the FT Clubhouse.

Cana sat on one of the empty bar stool and glanced at everyone with fear.

She played around with her hair and then she was surprised by a certain blonde.

"Hey! Haven't seen you in a while. You okay?" Laxus examined Cana and realized she was sweating and she played with her hair a lot.

"Y-yes.. I'm f-fine.." It doesn't seem right. Cana Alberona wasn't the type of girl to get nervous, she was more of an outgoing person.

"Are you sure? What do you seem nervous about?" Laxus tilted his head to the side and Cana looked away from him and started to get up from the stool when Laxus grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer to him. "Laxus! Ugh! Let me go!" Cana tried to wiggle her wrist from Laxus' grip but didn't worked.

Laxus raised an eyebrow, "What's going on with you Cana?" Cana shook her head and forced a smile on her face. Laxus tilted his head again. Before he could say anything else Cana was already stomping her way to Lucy and Erza's table.

Erza was eating a strawberry cake while Lucy was writing something down on a piece of paper. Cana tried to peek to see what Lucy was writing but Lucy quickly hides it.

"Hey! What were you writing, Lu?" Cana nudged the blonde and Lucy groaned and Erza well.. she was still eating her cake. "It's just some ideas for a new novel." Lucy started to boast about her being a writer but Cana was too busy thinking and Erza was still eating her cake.

Everything was normal. Gajeel and Natsu were fighting and Elfman was screaming something about being a man while Evergreen smacked his head with a fan.

Natsu got thrown across the room and bumped into Erza's table causing the cake to fall. Erza started crying and then a deadly aura was surrounding her. Erza started smacking Natsu and Gajeel to the wall and Evergreen was still smacking her boyfriend with a fan. *sigh* Yup, this is normal.

Cana looked at her watch, '00:37' It was midnight and she had to come home.

Cana walked out of the clubhouse and Laxus went running towards her. "Hey! Cana.. waiitt!" He sprints to her and grabbed her by the collar. "Yeouch! Laxus, what the fuck?!" Cana rubbed her neck and Laxus gave her a smile, "It's late, Let me walk you home." Cana blushed and walked home with the blonde.

They stopped in front of Cana's apartment. Cana bowed to Laxus and Laxus did the same thing to her. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Laxus asked. "S-sure.." Cana's smile turned into a frown.

Laxus waved her goodbye and walked to his home.

Cana turned the door handle revealing Gildarts and two kids. A brown haired boy with spiky hair in his PJs and a blonde girl with wavy hair that was tied up in a ponytail that is also wearing her PJs. The two kids were sleeping on the couch while Gildarts was passed out on the chair.

Cana sighed and carried the two kids to their bedrooms and kissed them goodnight.

The Next Morning,

Cana promised the two kids to take them to meet Cana's friends. Cana was nervous because her friends didn't know she was pregnant when she left. But she was..

She was afraid of their opinions. She thought about the questions they were gonna ask her.

'Who's the father? Why didn't you tell us? How long were you planning to keep this a secret?' So many things are going through Cana's mind that just made her head hurt so bad.

The little girl was dressed in a red polkadot dress with white flats and her hair tied up in a ponytail while the boy was wearing a simple green t-shirt, jeans and converse, his hair was spiky and he was using headphones.

They walked to the clubhouse together and Cana just felt her heart beating so fast! She was terrified.

She walked in.. "Hey Cana! How are yo—" everyone was cut off when they saw the two kids appeared.

The room was in silence and all they could hear was the sound of the little boy humming to the sound of the music.

"Cana.. who are these kids? Are they lost or something?" Erza kneeled down to the little girl.

"What's your name sweetheart?" The little girl smiled, "My name is Lexy Alberona!" Everyone stared at Cana. Since when did Cana became a mother?

Erza asked the same question to the little boy, "My name is Callum Alberona! You must be the Erza Scarlett that mommy always talks about!" The little boy ran towards an empty table and started yelling Lexy to come over.

Everyone was confused and started to crowd Cana.

"When did you—"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: See?! You guys got to meet Lexy Alberona! Say hello Lexy!**

**Lexy: Y-yes.. Hi!**

**Me: Okay then.. thanks for reading! Stay tune for the next chapter! Bye! Say goodbye Callum and Lexy!**

**Callum: See ya later!**

**Lexy: Goodbye! Please review to show GruviaFanGirl about how you think about this story.**

**Callum: Critisizm is also welcomed!**


	7. Chapter 7 Double Trouble

**Chapter 7 Double Trouble**

Everyone crowded Cana and started asking her questions.

"Cana, I didn't know you were pregnant!"

"The booze chick was knocked up?!"

"Who's the father?"

"Is this the reason that you left?!"

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

Cana facepalmed and glanced at the twins. Callum was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while Lexy was drinking a strawberry smoothie.

Laxus shoved people away and examined the brunette. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm your friend! How _long_ were you planning to keep this a secret?!" Laxus groaned and grabbed Cana by the shirt. Cana smiled at him and blinked.

"Laxus.. put me down. _Now_!" Laxus puts Cana down and makes his way to the kids. Lexy reminded him so much of someone! But _who_? "What are you staring at my sister for?! _Huh buster_?!" Callum stared at Laxus and groaned at him.

"C-Callum! I can take care of myself! You think just because I'm a girl means that I can't take care of myself?!" Lexy stands up from her chair and smacks Callum with a book.

"Ouch! I knew books were evil!" Callum snatched the book from Lexy and smacked her back. Laxus laughed and Lucy stares at the book Callum is holding.

"H-hey! Is that 'The Good, The Bad and The Foolish' ?!" Lucy points at the book.

"Yes.. why?" Said Lexy. "Well.. I'm the author of that book! Squee! Somebody read my book!" Lucy tackles Lexy into a hug.

"Nnh.. aunt Lucy.. please let me go!" Lexy wiggles her way out of Lucy's grasp.

"Who's your dad?" asked Natsu. "N-Natsu! You know that Cana isn't ready to tell yet!" yelled Lisanna smacking Natsu's head with Evergreen's fan.

"You know instead of interrogating my kids, why don't you go back to doing your regular stuff instead?" Cana felt everyone's stares and then a hand on her shoulder.

"Who's the baby daddy Cana?" asked Natsu. Cana looked away and her mind gazed off to 5 years ago..

*FLASHBACK*

Cana looked down at the test and started to cry, '_What am I going to do? I c-can't do this by my own! I don't know how to tell him.._' Cana thought to herself. She imagined the worst case scenario and started hiding her face with her hands.

"Cana? Are you alright? You've been in there for an hour now!" Gildarts knocked on the door and Cana felt the urge to scream for help. Gildarts knocked again but no answer.. "Cana! Open up the door! What's the matter?!" Gildarts thought something horrible happened to her so he knocked the door down.

"C-Cana?! What happened?!" Cana was lying on the bathroom floor holding the pregnancy test.

"I d-don't know what to do dad.. please don't be mad at me.." Cana stood up and clutched the test harder.

"Cana.. I would never be mad at you! What happened?" Gildarts hugged his daughter and heard her whisper, "…I'm pregnant.." Gildarts was shocked and furious but he made a promise not to be mad so all he did was hugged her even tighter and let her cry it out.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"I don't think I'm ready to tell you, I'm sorry." Cana stared into Natsu's eyes and he replied with a nod.

Laxus approached her and stared deeply into her eyes. He was on to something.

"Don't you know that it's rude to stare?" Cana waved her hand infront of his eyes and he blinked twice.

"Well you did the same thing to me." Cana giggled and thought it was cute that he remembered. She looked at the twins and they were fighting as always. Callum always tries to protect his sister but sometimes she just doesn't need protecting. Laxus waved his arms in front of her and she flinched.

"What do you want Laxus? I told you to stay away from me." Laxus raised an eyebrow and grabs her wrist. "Why are you being so cold to me? What have I done to you?! I did nothing!" Cana looked away and tears fell from her eyes. She wipes it off hoping that Laxus doesn't see.

"I-I'm sorry.. I haven't been treating you right. It's just that.. it took me all my courage and dignity to bring the twins here. And all these eyes staring at me and all the unwanted attention just freaks me out! It had nothing to do with you Laxus. I'm sorry!" Laxus lets go of her wrist and hugs her tightly.

"It's alright Cana. Things are fine. Just tell me though.. why can't you tell us who the father is?" Cana groaned and heads to the door. "Callum! Lexy! We're leaving!" Cana grabbed the two of them and storms out of the clubhouse until Laxus comes running towards her.

"Why can't you just leave me _alone_?!" Cana turns back to Laxus and her eyes were watering. "Mommy! What's wrong?" Lexy tugged on Cana's shirt and Cana smiled at her. "N-nothing's wrong honey!" Cana pats Lexy on the head and Callum groaned at his mother.

"Mom! Why can't you tell us who our dad is?!" Cana was shocked and kneels down to him, "I-it's because.. I'm afraid of how your dad will react." Cana wipes her tears and Callum felt bad about making his mother cry.

"Cana.. If that guy gets mad because of these two wonderful kids then.. I'll be here for you!" Laxus tackles Cana into a hug. "Thank you Laxus.. and gomenasai!" Cana bows down and hides her face. They walk together to an ice cream shop with the twins.

'_M-maybe I should tell him.. he is the father. But.. he only reacted that way because he thought this was someone else's kids. How would he react when he finds out that the twins are _his _kids? I'm afraid of his reaction. We were good friends in high school but after I moved, we only contacted each other from Facebook and I barely even log on to that anymore! But it's not fair! It's not fair for Laxus and the twins. I'm being selfish! I must tell them sooner or later. The kids deserve a father and Laxus deserves to know that he is a dad. I will tell them..' _Cana stopped eating her ice cream and gulped.

"Listen.. I have something to tell you.." Laxus stopped and looked at her with confusion. "Laxus.. you're.. the father." The twins' eyes were wide open and Laxus' jaw dropped. "Wh-what?!" He stood up from his chair and smacked his forehead. "I-I can't believe it!" Laxus stared at Cana with piercing eyes and grabbed her arm. "5 years Cana! 5 _frickin _years and you tell me _now_! I wouldn't have been mad at you if you told me 5 years ago but _now_?! I'm mad! Not because of you getting pregnant! No! It's because you waited 5 years to tell me! Good evening, Cana." He storms out of the ice cream shop and Cana stared at the doors and tears were falling down.

"What have I done?!"

**Author's note: Hi! As you can see, my penname changed to LyonAndJuviaForever. It's because now I think that Gray doesn't deserve Juvia! But anyway.. sorry for not updating quick like I used too but school has been a living hell to me lately! Lexy, disclaimers please!**

**Lexy: Yoshi! LyonAndJuviaForever does not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, Hiro Mashima does! She only owns me and Callum and a few other OCs that have not shown up yet! There I'm done! So basically.. Laxus is my dad huh? Cool.. whatever bruh!**

**Me: I thought already showed you the script -_- if you DID read the script you would've known about who your dad is!**

**Lexy: Scripts are for weenies! Like Callum!**

**Callum: Hey! Why you little—**

**Lexy: Please follow this story if you want to see more, please favorite this story if you like it and PLEASE review to show us that you want to see more.**

**Me: Lexy! Watch out for the—**

**Lexy: Who threw that chair at my head?! That REALLY hurts! Ouch! It better not be bleeding or else I will kill you Callum Makarov Alberona-Dreyar!**

**Callum: Full naming me? Ouch sis.. that mentally hurts!**

**Lexy: Muahahahaha! :D**


End file.
